Please
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: A one-shot written for Adrian's little Dhampir girl


**1944:**

"But you can't!" Rosemarie yells as she grips his hands. "Dimitri, you can't, please. Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, Roza, I promise you I'm not."

"But you are. You're going to the other side of the world."

"I know I am Roza, but in no way am I leaving you. I love you, and I will forever love you."

"But—"Dimitri cuts her off, placing her hands onto his shoulders.

"There are no buts." He places his hands onto her hips and then pulls her tall, curved frame to his. "Yes, I am going to be going to the other side of the world. And yes, it will be dangerous. But I want to do this. I want to fight, protect my family, my country. You must understand that, Roza."

"I did it's just… I don't want you to go." He grips her hips and kisses her forehead. "Everything was planned out. My father just gave you permission to marry me. We were planning on getting married in only six months… that's all ruined now."

"No, it's not."

"You could die! Those damn _bloodsuckers _could kill you!" She cries out, moving her hands to his shirt, gripping it. "You're going to fight a war, a dangerous war; you have no idea what it's truly going to be like. Please don't go!"

"I can't just decide not to go now. I've already enlisted."

"B-but you couldn't have, this is the first time you've spoke to me about this." His hands loosen on her hips. "Wait… so you just… you just decided to do this without telling me about it first? I cannot believe you." Rosemarie shoves his hands off of her body and then steps back away from him.

"Roza, it was a spur of the moment thing. I was already there, thinking about enlisting and before I knew it I had. I was planning on telling you first, but things don't always work out like they are planned."

Dimitri lets out a small upset sound as he sees tears fill Rosemarie's brown eyes. She places her hands over her mouth and nose then begins to shake her head slowly. Her dark curls bounce as does so.

"Rosemarie… things will be just fine, trust me they will." She sets down her hands by her sides, but continues to shake her head.

"No, they will not."

"Rose, they will. I promise you, things will be just fine. I'm not going to be gone for very long, it will be a short tour. I promise you."

"It seems like you can't promise a lot lately."

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asks her, he takes a short step towards him and she takes one back.

"You told me after a few months of dating that you would tell me everything that happens with you, every decision because it could then affect me, my family. You lied."

"No, Rose I didn't. I swear. I was going to tell you! Rosemarie once I'm back home here in America, we will get married. We'll have a grand wedding, the wedding of your dreams that you have been planning since you were a little girl. After we're married we can start our family, the family we've talked about starting for weeks. Please don't let this one little thing ruin everything we've ever wanted."

"What I wanted was a husband who would never do something like this, make life changing decisions without talking to me about them…. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I finish training."

"Which will be when?"

"A month, one more month and then I will be leaving. We can start wedding planning now. Hell, we can elope!"

"No… no!" She says as she grips her dresses skirt. "No, I am not eloping. I've always dreamed of my wedding, it's not eloping."

"Alright then, we'll get married after I'm back." He says, his eyes have a hopeful look in them.

"No… we will not." Rosemarie replies as she looks up at him. The hope that was in his eyes shatters into tiny bits and pieces. "We will not be getting married when you get back."

Rosemarie lifts her left hand to her chest and brings her right hand to it. Dimitri shakes his head, unsure of what to say until he sees her remove the engagement ring he gave her only three weeks before.

"No! Roza no! Please, don't do this!"

"Dimitri I can't do this. I'm so sorry." She sticks out her hand which contains the ring and he shakes his head.

"No, put it back on."

"I can't! I can't just sit in my room, waiting for you to get back from the war. I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Roza," tears fill Dimitri's eyes as she turns her hand over, palm up, and shows him the ring. It's not a large ring; he couldn't afford anything larger than this. "Please, don't do this." She doesn't speak, doesn't move, just keeps the ring out on her hand. Dimitri stares at it for a moment, neither of them speak.

"Take it Dimitri!" Rosemarie eventually yells. "Take the ring!"

"No! I will not take the ring, we're getting married. After I get back from the war—"Rosemarie clenches her hand into a fist and then shakes her head.

"I can't! For the last time I can't!" She says as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I love you! I will always love you, but I just can't do this. I can't be scared everyday that the man I love is going to die. Dimitri, you need to move on."

"I can't, I love you. I'll always love you." He quickly steps towards her and before she can move back he has her in his arms. From the shock Rosemarie dropped the ring onto the hardwood floor. "Please!"

"No!"

"Roza, please, wait for me. We don't have to be engaged right now, just wait me for, _please_!"

"Dimitri… I…."


End file.
